Nightwatch
by Setrus
Summary: Inspired by a bit of dialogue between Leliana and the warden several bits actually this tells of the dreary part of being on an adventure of great importance, which might not be that bad...with the right company. Leliana/Cousland


"I never get over how quiet the Ferelden countryside is, especially at night." Leliana said, her voice close to a whisper, worried that she might spoil the mood with her words. "At times I cannot help but wonder if there are any animals here at all, they're far shyer than in Orlais." She shot the man next to her a look.

Thomas Cousland was almost a head taller than her, and even now, in the lighter leather he wore during their watches, he had a...presence, a solidity Leliana had found herself relying on more and more as their travels continued. With the neck of a bull and a squarish skull he would easily have passed for any other soldier out there, but his somewhat long brown hair said something else, in fact his hair was almost same colour as hers in certain lights, not to mention he had the same blue eyes as her...in fact one would almost think them siblings if one didn't look close enough.

_Well there's a uncomfortable thought..._

Leliana felt a slight blush creep up her neck at the thought, if the revered mother could see her now... "Do you prefer this?"

Wait, what?

At night-time he usually didn't speak that much, it was a strange shift from his usual talkative self, of course it was understandable...she was well aware that they weren't sitting on a fallen tree trunk just for the fun of it, the man was resting, even if he would never admit it. In daytime he would never let it show of course, but now, alone with her, there was a small crack in his usual tough self.

Blinking Leliana forced herself to focus on Thomas' question. She kind of liked it, that he wasn't faultless, that the relentless and tough grey warden was actually human, it made him more...sympathetic. And that he only showed it in her company...she couldn't help but be flattered by it. "I...think I do, it's more peaceful this way, as if the world is resting, makes me feel safe." She sighed and rubbed her temple. "Silly, but still."

"Not at all." Thomas muttered, weary eyes looking out over the camp.

They were away from the fire, but the warmth of the summer kept them warm, still...Leliana inched a little closer. Below them the camp was resting, the fires nothing but a few embers by now, rapidly dying out in the warm summer breeze running through the glade and their forested hill alike. She understood Thomas reasoning of hiding in the tree line while they kept watch, it was sensible, yet she couldn't understand how the son of a noble could have come up with it...maybe it was just an excuse?

A curious glance at the calm face next to hers told her nothing though, and Leliana really didn't have the energy to try and prod him due to the silly hopes of a little girl. Maker...she had been away from her occupation as a bard for far too long, back then she would never have...have...Maker she didn't even dare think it with him close by!

Instead she yawned, her own weariness like a heavy weight on her shoulders, how many arrows had she fired today? How many darkspawn had been slain? It was a constant..._toll_ on her, on her flesh and her spirit. At least she had something to lean on... "You've yet to tease me over my predicament in the fade." She grimaced at her own words. Maker she wasn't thinking straight! Why would she _ever_ want to bring that thing up!? Especially when the embarrassment was still so fresh in her mind?

"There is nothing to tease about." Thomas replied, voice stern and eyes growing hard for but a moment. Then he lowered his gaze to his hands, the callused paws lightly resting on his recently cleaned blade. "I'm...glad you're okay, to use faith against you..." A small snort of disgust escaped him. "I...hope it wasn't too painful?"

"Not at all." Leliana assured him, thankful that she could speak the truth, she hated lying to him. Maybe she should...? No, not yet...she didn't dare risk it, to be cast out...adrift...it frightened her. "It only reaffirmed my faith in the maker." She yawned again, her whole body feeling as if it had been filled with lead. "By his...and your...aid, the demon was revealed for what it really was."

Was there a blush upon the man's cheeks? Or was it merely a trick of the shadows? Then again...he blushed at just about anything...so it didn't mean anything special... "_You_ were the one outsmarting the demon, don't sell yourself short."

"Honour where honour's due eh?" Leliana giggled, then flinched up as her head begun to drop. "Except when it comes to _you_ it seems...bit of a double standard, no?"

"Men are allowed to have double standards." Thomas muttered, just a hint of a smile on his lips.

Shaking her head Leliana slapped the man on the shoulder, oh she'll _remember_ that... "And you are supposed to be a _noble_man." She yawned a third time, her shoulder coming to bump into Thomans' arm as she found her body looking for some rest. The man didn't withdraw though, as he hadn't since they had begun these long watches. "The tales of blue blooded men of justice seems to have been greatly exaggerated."

"Which makes your stories all the better." Thomas replied, looking away as he eyed some imaginary threat, even now...weary to the point that he would actually admit it to her...

"Smooth talker you." A small laugh escaped Leliana even as her head slowly sunk to the side until it came to rest on the warm shoulder next to her. Maker, that he didn't find her behaviour strange was amazing, must think it's an Orlesian thing...

_Shame_.

Smiling at her own silliness Leliana allowed herself to dig into the shoulder of the warrior, feeling warmth under the soft leather. Hadn't he worn maille the first time they had shared a watch like this? He...she wasn't sure. Was it important? Was it- "Really?" There was real surprise in the question. "And here I thought I was..." _Yeeees?_ "...never mind."

Leliana found herself pouting even as her eyes slowly begun to close, unresponsive to her commands to remain open. "You're..." The yawn was wide enough to make her feel as if her jaw was about to come off, though the man next to her didn't seem to mind, funny that... "...selling yourself short."

"Thanks." A small smile, she could sense it. She could also feel a hand...fingertips brushing some of her hair back as it fell over her face. It was warm, cosy, comfortable...right. It felt so-

**

The song of a bird awoke her, cracking her eyes open into small slits she realized she was lying down, _and_ that the sun was just beginning to rise on the other side of the glade. A slight tilt of her head and she saw the camp, meaning that she was still on the hill, and...was she lying on a _mattress_!?

Her fingers were still numb with sleep, yet they fumbled with whatever she was lying on, making her realize it was just a normal blanket, but stuffed with a thick pad of grass. While comfortable it would be a nuisance to wash-_ah_.

Smiling she managed to crack her eyes open just a little bit more, gaze going where she knew to watch.

If he had moved or fallen asleep during the watch nothing showed, admittedly he looked more rested now, but if it was just the mask he'd put back on again or genuine rest was impossible to tell. Still sitting on the trunk his hands were still resting on his sword, a unmoving sentry, in fact it almost looked as if he was guarding _her_, rather than the entire camp. It was a nice thought...

_My own soldier..._

Leliana's smile widened, despite knowing she was just dreaming, no doubt influenced by those songs. _Oh why couldn't it be like in those songs?_ "Good morning, slept well?"

The grin suddenly appearing was one she knew well, he was back, the invincible champion and templar, the one who laughed at danger and always tried to do the right thing, whatever the consequences. "Sleep is for the weak my dear." He rose to his feet and pulled his shoulders back, drawing a crack out of them, then sheathed his sword, a wry smile in the corner of his lips. "I feel safer with it drawn during the night, silly, I know."

Leliana blinked, surprised that he'd dare say such a thing with the sun coming up, she smiled though. "Not at all."

"Well, up and at them." The man offered his hand, which Leliana gladly took, and instantly found herself on her feet as he pulled her up in the way he always did. "We have miles to march, darkspawn to kill and innocent to save." He was spoke of it lightly, as if it would be no effort, and right now...before the weariness of the afternoon would set in...she could believe him.

"Yes well..." Leliana chuckled and kicked at her generously stuffed 'mattress'. "...you're washing this first. Why would you stuff it with grass anyway?"

This time she could _definitively_ see him blush.


End file.
